Stuck with You
by starrobin4ever
Summary: Kori's home had been burnt down and she has to move into her best friends house. The sad news is that all her family had been killed by the fire. Kori is sad about the news while Richard is trying to comfort her. Parings: KoriRichard TerraGarfield VictorR


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Titans...well, I wish I do but I don't think so :-)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Holidays**

**Kori's P.O.V.**

"Class, settle down. I know it's going to be the end of the school semester and onwards your holidays so lets us have a few topics on what we have learnt from our studies."

The class groans. Their teacher, Mrs. Ronald, is trying to talk about studies again. They were all in a holiday spirit.

"Mrs. Ronald, can't we just do something else?" Harriet said as she was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Yes we may if only we suggest another thing we all should do," Mrs.Ronald replied.

"How about let's have a countdown? It's one minute more till our holiday!" Ginny said as she looks up to the clock.

"Yes, lets," the whole class roared with agreement.

"We can do the countdown but in one condition. You must not make too much noise or Mr. Jones will lose his temper again," Mrs.Ronald said in a whisper.

Everyone nodded in reply. They all started counting on the last fifteen seconds.

"14...13...12...11...10..." They all said in a whisper tone.

Mrs. Brown looks at them with a smile on her face. I look at examine Mrs.Ronald as she plays with her fingers. I turn my head to the clock.

"4…3…2…1…Holidays!" Everyone shouted as the bell rang. I took my coat from the hangar. I left the classroom then. The hallway was filled with hundreds of students. They were all hugging and greeting each other Merry Christmas. I walk down the hallway and stops at my locker.

I felt someone taps my shoulder so I turn to face the person. It was no one other than Richard, my best friend since kindergarten.

"Hey, I um...want to go to my home?" Richard strutted.

"Hm...what for?" I asks him flirtingly.

"Garfield, Raven, Terra and Victor are coming over so I thought you might want to join," Richard replied as he rubbed his head.

"That sound me in!" I said while shutting my locker.

"C'mon, Kori. We don't have so much time ya know!"

"Okay!" I said as I run to him.

Richard and I walk down the snowy path. He picks up a daisy from the ground and handed it to me.

"How do you find a daisy here?" I ask him knowing that the school never planted one.

"Lady's luck is with me today I guess."

"It's lovely. I love daisies most. Well not more than rose. Hehe."

Richard gave me a warm smile. It melted down my heart. I guess I like him more than a friend but does he? I don't know. As long as I'm with him, nothing can go wrong. We reached to his home after a few minutes. His home was huge, more like a mansion. I walk into his home and found the hallway huge and everything huge.

I guess he must be a rich kid. I never been to his home before. He never invited me or more like I always reject. I have been busy when he asks before but now I don't since it is Christmas holiday already. We reaches to his bedroom and found raven, Terra, Garfield, and Victor sitting in front of a large screen television.

"Hey, guys!" Richard greeted them while lighting the fire.

"Hi!" They all replied. It seems that the t.v. is more interesting than Richard.

"Richard, your home is huge!" I said trying to start a conversation.

"Hehe, I guess it is," Richard grin sheepishly.

"Yo, Richard! C'mon...let's play something!" Victor asks as he yawned.

"Okay, what?" Richard asks as he place his glass of wine on the mantelpiece.

"Truth or Dare!" Gar shouted from the back.

"Yea...truth or dare!" Terra agreed.

"Whatever...I'm not going to play," Raven said in a monotone.

"Aw...c'mon Raven!" VIctor asks as he gave her a puppy dog eye.

"Fine, but no foolish questions," Raven said as she blush under her cloak.

"Richard! Kori! Wanna play?" Terra asks.

"Sure, but I dopn't know how to play," I said.

"What? You mean so far you live here you don't know how to play truth or dare?" Gar exclaimed as he throw his hands in the air.

"Kori, in this game, someone like um Raven,will pick a person...let's say it's Terra. Raven will ask Terra truth or dare. If Terra chooses Dare, then she have to finish the dare and if she chooses Truth then she have to answer the question truthfully," Richard explained.

"Okay...let us start this game," I said as I took a seat down between Richard and Raven.

* * *

**_How you like it? This is my first fic here.I don't mind if you flame mejust at least you review :) Anyway, MerryXmas and Have a Happy New Year.I hope you enjoy this story coz' it took me a long time to write the first chappie so...review pls. lol I'm a littlepleading when I write stories late at night._**

**_SMILE ALWAYZ_**


End file.
